<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prove It by tiigi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804345">Prove It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiigi/pseuds/tiigi'>tiigi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prove It [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Sexting, Wrong Number AU, basically a text fic with extra detail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiigi/pseuds/tiigi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unknown Number: don’t take this the wrng way but i reeeeally want u to suck my dick xoxo</p><p>Eddie stares at the message for at least ten minutes before he even thinks to reply.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prove It [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>289</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prove It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write but couldn’t be bothered to write and this is what happened so don’t hold me accountable please</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Unknown Number: <em>don’t take this the wrng way but i reeeeally want u to suck my dick xoxo</em></span>
</p><p>Eddie stares at the message for at least ten minutes before he even thinks to reply. His brain has been playing a loop of ‘what the fuck what the fuck’ over and over again so it takes him a hot minute to figure out what to say.</p><p>Eddie: <em>Either you’re a cyberstalking creep or you have the wrong number. Whichever it is, the answer is a respectful no. Sorry.</em></p><p>It’s the perfect balance between serious and joking. Eddie sets aside his phone and vows not to think about his potential cyber stalker for the rest of the night. He has a shitload of studying to get done and he still hasn’t eaten dinner, but he can’t stop for anything until he gets these papers finished. Especially not random horny men on the internet. </p><p>That doesn’t explain why he lunges for his phone as soon as he hears the ping of a new message.</p><p>Unknown Number: <em>shit this isn’t danny??? fuuuck…. hey u wanna suck my dick instead? it’s free real estate ;)</em></p><p>Eddie: <em>Eddie, not Danny. Try sucking it yourself before you bother other people.</em></p><p>Unknown Number: <em>fuck yeah eds talk dirty to me</em></p><p>Eddie rolls his eyes. He knows too many people like this guy, too many fuckboys who ignore what Eddie is asking of them and only care about getting laid and getting off. He doesn’t have time to deal with them online as well as at work and in class.</p><p>Eddie: <em>Stop bothering me, asshole. Go find Danny.</em></p><p>Unknown Number: <em>but now i don’t want danny i want u</em></p><p>Eddie: <em>We can’t always get what we want.</em></p><p>Unknown Number: <em>what do u want??</em></p><p>Eddie: <em>For you to stop bothering me.</em></p><p>Eddie sets his phone aside with the screen facing down and resolves to ignore any other distractions for the rest of the night. He has a morning shift at the shop tomorrow and a tonne of work to finish now and he’s too tired right now to deal with some fuckboy’s horny drama.</p><p>Thankfully his phone doesn’t beep for the rest of the night, so maybe whoever was messaging him took his request seriously. Whatever, that’s a good thing. Eddie never gets eight hours sleep, but he does get almost all his work finished for class tomorrow and he gets to work on time the next morning.</p><p>Unfortunately, that’s where his good luck runs out.</p><p>The book store is practically empty on Eddie’s morning shift so, when his phone pings again, he doesn’t have anything better to do than pull it out of his pocket and check the message.</p><p>Unknown Number: <em>eds baby pleeease send me a pic of ur ass</em></p><p>Eddie: <em>Literally what the fuck? You’ve got to stop messaging me.</em></p><p>At this point, it’s more amusing than it is annoying. This stranger is supplying Eddie with a source of entertainment that he certainly wouldn’t get from playing candy crush on his phone for the next two hours.</p><p>Unknown Number: <em>so no ass pic? no worries eds baby i’ll use the spank bank :((</em></p><p>Eddie: <em>How old are you, for real? You text like a twelve year old. I probably shouldn’t be talking to you.</em></p><p>Unknown Number: <em>no noncery here, dw i’m a whole 22 years old feel free to sext away my love</em></p><p>
  <span>This motherfucker is a whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>four years </span>
  </em>
  <span>older than Eddie? Life is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking fair sometimes. His thoughts are interrupted by another message that he - shamefully, embarrassingly - opens right away.</span>
</p><p>Unknown Number: <em>unless ur underage in which case i’m v sorry and i shall never bother u again farewell</em></p><p>
  <span>And this is the moment of truth. Eddie could tell this guy that he’s underage and, by his own admission, he’d never bother Eddie again. If he really wanted to escape this correspondence, he could do this– </span>
  <em>
    <span>or just block him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>a shrill voice in the back of Eddie’s mind calls out, which he promptly ignores.</span>
</p><p>He can’t fathom why, but for whatever bizarre reason he finds himself replying within seconds. It would be unfair to let this guy go around thinking he asked a minor for nudes, even though he realistically could have done that by mistake. He’s just lucky that the phone number he got wrong belonged to Eddie, and that Eddie is in a generous mood this morning.</p><p>Eddie: <em>I’m 18, so don’t worry. You should tell me your name though. </em></p><p>Unknown Number: <em>u can call me trashmouth xox</em></p><p>Eddie: <em>Appropriate, but come on! You know mine! It’s only fair.</em></p><p>Trashmouth: <em>fair shmair, i’m only telling u my name if ur gonna be screaming it later ;)</em></p><p>Eddie rolls his eyes, disgusted and disgustedly amused. This so called ‘Trashmouth’ has the humour of a tweenager who has only just figured out what porn is. Actually, that’s an idea…</p><p>Eddie: <em>Have you heard of pornography? It’s this really useful thing that people use to get off. Hopefully it’ll prevent you from asking strangers for nudes.</em></p><p>Trashmouth: <em>u telling me to jerk off eds honey?</em></p><p>Trashmouth: <em>what kind of porn do u watch?</em></p><p>
  <span>And, okay, this wasn’t the direction of conversation Eddie had in mind but in hindsight, it totally should have been. Mentioning porn to a sex crazed stranger is bound to lead to this outcome. What Eddie really hadn’t been anticipating, however, is the flush that spreads from his chest to his cheeks, the way his cock perks up in interest and his pulse races. It’s kind of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot: </span>
  </em>
  <span>the thrill of the anonymity, being lusted after, even though it’s by a stranger who doesn’t even know what he looks like. Eddie is an eighteen year old virgin who never does anything even remotely risqué, and he is absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>considering sending any pictures of his body, but would it be so bad for him to just… indulge? Just a little?</span>
</p><p>He can’t decide, so he chooses to play it safe.</p><p>Eddie: <em>None of your business. I’m at work right now.</em></p><p>Trashmouth: <em>ohhh thats hot. could u sneak away to the bathroom orrr…..?</em></p><p>Eddie: <em>No! Don’t be gross, I’m not masturbating in a public bathroom!</em></p><p>Trashmouth: <em>:(( boo, guess it’s just me n my hand again :p</em></p><p>And then, out of nowhere, a picture message pops up on his phone. Eddie yelps and almost drops his phone in surprise, terrified that he’ll look down and see it’s a dick pic. With a thorough check over both shoulders to make sure nobody will be able to see his phone, Eddie opens the picture to see… Trashmouth’s hand, curled into a thumbs up. </p><p>
  <span>It’s a beautiful hand, Eddie has to admit. He has pale, freckled skin and long, slender fingers. His thumbnail is painted black. It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>big </span>
  </em>
  <span>hand, and Eddie tries his best not to imagine it wrapped around his waist or his neck or his cock. He kind of fails.</span>
</p><p>Eddie: <em>Have fun with that.</em></p><p>Trashmouth: <em>oh i will, i’ll be thinking of u babe xo</em></p><p>Eddie: <em>You don’t even know what I look like.</em></p><p>Eddie’s heart races as he sends the message and he is preparing himself to reject a plea to send a picture - or accept it, he hasn’t quite decided yet - when a customer walks in. Eddie turns his phone off quickly, shame faced and a little turned on, and ignores whatever Trashmouth types next.</p><p>________________</p><p>
  <span>The next message arrives when Eddie is in a lecture. There’s only ten minutes until the end and most people have already started packing up, but the professor gets pissed off if anybody tries to leave early so Eddie is doomed to sit in the back and read Trashmouth’s new message.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>i bet ur fucking adorable </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>new. Nobody has ever called Eddie adorable before; growing up, he always knew he wasn’t exactly popular with the ladies, and although college increased his popularity with guys, he’s only ever been called sexy or twinky before. Adorable is a new and welcome change– it’s just a shame it had to come from a permanently horny fuckboy who’s never seen his face before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie: <em>I’m in class.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>class???</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie: <em>Class, as in college class, as in those things you probably skipped to jerk off.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>ouch ouch, eds baby is a savage :( jokes on u, i graduated early</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie: <em>I don’t believe you.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: /: <em>just cause i’m a smartie don’t mean i don’t like to party</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie: <em>Is this real life? Is this really happening? Are you for real?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>u wanna find out? U can pinch me if you want ;)</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie: <em>Nobody will be getting pinched if I have anything to do with it.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>u have everything to do w/ it!!!</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie stifles a giggle despite himself. He must actually be losing his mind to be considering this, but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie: <em>Alright… if I send you a picture of myself, do you promise to shut up about pinching/nudes/sex etc?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>AM I DREAMING</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>i would love to say yes but i just don’t think i can make those sort of promises yknow but i would v much love to see some pics of u babe</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>How can his ‘babe’ get Eddie so unfairly worked up? The world is a bitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie: <em>At least you’re honest. Here…</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>He accompanies the message with the nicest picture of himself he could find on his phone. Bill took it last Christmas, and it’s one of the few he has in which he isn’t wearing a dumb Santa’s hat pulled down over his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>holy FUCK u are litrlly all i’m gonna be seeing in my wet dreams from now until death i hope u know that</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie wants to disapprove, but it’s kind of hard not be flattered when someone is complementing you in such an intense way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie: <em>Whatever whatever, now you HAVE to send me one back.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>that was never in the rules!</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie: <em>I’m making the rules and I say it is &gt;:(</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>baby’s first emoji, i’m so proud :’(</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie: <em>COME ON!</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, he gets a picture of the most gorgeous person he’s ever seen. Trashmouth is quite literally beautiful, with brown curls and big, round glasses and perfect teeth that only come from having braces for years. Eddie is going to cry if that’s really who he just sent his gross face to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>are u running for the hills yet? </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie: <em>Literally shut the fuck up don’t act like you don’t know you’re hot</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>eds sweetheart your words are music to my ears</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>your word poetry is turning me on</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth: <em>you wanna lend a hand??</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>And god, Eddie kind of does. Trashmouth is annoying and shows up at the worst of times, but he’s also into Eddie for whatever strange reason, and he’s really fucking attractive. But he wants to find out this guy’s name first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie: <em>If you tell me your name I’ll tell you a secret.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Trashmouth:<em> ...what kind of secret?</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eddie: <em>A sex secret.</em></span>
</p><p>Trashmouth: <em>RICHIE MY NAME IS RICHIE</em></p><p>Eddie: <em>Richie?? As in short for Richard??</em></p><p>Richie: <em>as in short for tell me ur sex secret rn eddie baby</em></p><p>Okay, maybe Eddie should have thought this through for a little longer because it’s going to be embarrassing to admit, but he’s bored and kind of turned on and he wants to figure out what Richie wants from him.</p><p>Eddie: <em>I’m a virgin.</em></p><p>It’s quiet for a long time. Eddie’s professor dismisses them with a wave of her hand and he’s almost all the way back to his apartment before he gets a reply. He waits until he’s inside to read it, because he’s actually kind of nervous to see what Richie has to say. Eddie is not ashamed of himself exactly… it’s just that he knows what boys like Richie are like, and he knows that he is nothing like that, and they aren’t exactly combatible, are they?</p><p>Richie: <em>are u for real? Eds, how? Ur mad pretty, how are guys not throwing themselves at u?</em></p><p>Richie: <em>i’m sorry if i made u feel uncomfortable or anything, i always seem to do that haha. i’ll leave u alone for real if u ask me to, promise x</em></p><p>
  <span>Eddie’s heart leaps and a smile blooms across his face unstoppably. So Richie has a soul, that’s nice to know, and he isn’t treating Eddie like a freak </span>
  <em>
    <span>or </span>
  </em>
  <span>a fetish because of his virginity. That’s extra nice. Unfortunately, it does mean Eddie is going to have to take some initiative and tell Richie that he doesn’t mind their conversations, that he actually kind of likes them, that he kind of wants to take them further…</span>
</p><p>He ends up saying that in a a roundabout way.</p><p>Eddie: <em>You’re okay. Just so you know, I’ve done stuff with guys before so I’m not like, totally lame. I sucked a guy off before, but I don’t know if I was any good at it lol.</em></p><p>Richie: <em>shit eds if u so much as looked at my dick i think i’d come</em></p><p>Eddie only has to think for a second before he’s replying.</p><p>Eddie: <em>Prove it?</em></p><p>He’s already getting hard, his cock chubbing up where it’s lying against his thigh. He lays horizontal finally and pops open the button in his jeans, settling one hand over the swell of his hardening cock and clutching his phone in the other.</p><p>Richie: <em>u serious?</em></p><p>Eddie: <em>Yeah, if you want?</em></p><p>He receives a picture in reply. Richie has his hand curled around the base of his cock, and fuck, he has such a pretty cock. It’s flushed pink at the tip, beading with wetness where he’s leaked already, and it’s a good size: long and thick but not intimidating, like it would fit inside Eddie nicely without hurting too bad. He wants to taste it, feel the weight of it on his tongue, wants to fucking choke on it. He says as much.</p><p>Eddie: <em>I kind of want to try giving a blowjob again. You’d have to kind of show me what to do but I could always experiment on you, right? Just get you in my mouth and suck until I figure it out lol.</em></p><p>Richie: <em>fuck fuck eddie ur gonna kill me. yes absolutely u can suck my dick literally whenever u want, fuckin tie me up and blindfold me if that makes it better for u, i’d take ANYTHING</em></p><p>That… is actually something Eddie might be interested in later on, but right now he’s too focused on pulling his cock out of his underwear and stroking it with one hand, working it up and down the length until his hips are thrusting up to meet his fist and his thighs are shaking uncontrollably. </p><p>Eddie: <em>Might do that later on, might just tie you up and ride you until you cry. Until then, I just want you to come on my face</em></p><p>He’s finding it difficult to believe that he’s actually writing these words. His cheeks are burning hot the entire time he’s typing because it’s just so unlike him, but it feels so good that he doesn’t want to stop. The thought of Richie - beautiful, gorgeous, annoying, Trashmouth Richie - coming all over his face because he thinks Eddie is hot… that’s enough to have Eddie biting his lip and thumbing the head of his cock and trembling with need all over.</p><p>Richie: <em>not if i tie u up first. trust me, i could tie ur hands above ur head and fucking rail u until ur a sobbing mess, don’t tease me sweetheart</em></p><p>Eddie comes all over his fingers with a hoarse, desperate cry. His phone slips out of his hand and almost hits him in the face, which would  really have ruined the force of his orgasm, but as it is he’s left panting and spent, dick rapidly softening and come all over his fingers and his t-shirt. Fantastic.</p><p>He’s already sent a picture of his face to Richie so there’s no way he’s sending an accompanying dick shot. He does, however, send Richie a message because it seems only polite.</p><p>Eddie: <em>You made me come. Thanks, I guess x</em></p><p>It’s not very enthusiastic, but Eddie has never been in this situation and it isn’t as if there’s a rule book somewhere that tells you how you’re supposed to react.</p><p>There’s a pause where, Eddie assumes if Richie was touching himself, he comes. Then the pause stretches a grows and Eddie gets a horrible sinking feeling that starts in his chest and plunged to his stomach like a dead weight. What if Richie was only hanging around to see if he could get Eddie to cave, like a conquest? What if Richie was never really interested in him at all, and now he’s got what he wanted he’s just going to piss off and leave Eddie humiliated and feeling like shit? What if what if what it?</p><p>Eddie cleans himself up grumpily and crawls under the covers of his bed, taking a nap. Boys are dumb, Eddie knows this, but it sucks to be reminded of it when he was just beginning to enjoy himself. Whatever, he doesn’t need Trashmouth Richie’s beautiful face or his pretty dick or his gorgeous hands. He has Netflix.</p><p>It takes longer than it should for him to get to sleep - he keeps thinking of Richie and his messages and how, despite being overall a waste of time, at least Eddie was able to let loose a little. If nothing else, he can at least be grateful for that.</p><p>_______________</p><p>Eddie wakes up to one new message, sent a short while after he fell asleep. </p><p>Richie: <em>i know this is super weird and if the answer is no then that’s totally okay, i won’t push</em></p><p>Richie: <em>but would u maybe wanna meet up for a drink sometime? it would be cool to see your beautiful face in person &lt;3</em></p><p>He even used the proper spelling of ‘your’.</p><p>Eddie grins. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>